Perfect Stranger
by blackkitty479
Summary: 120 years have passed since the Sanctuary was founded, so Helen is throwing a party...with unexpected results.


_**This short fic is a funny one shot...Don't ask me how I came up with this idea, because I don't know the answer. May be a bit OOC, but I hope you'll enjoy it anyway...**_

_**As usually, I don't own anything Sanctuary, sadly. **_

* * *

Each year, Helen would organize a party and invite all the Abnormals and humans that worked for the Sanctuary. But this year was different. Mostly because it was the Sanctuary's 120th anniversary. So Helen decided that this party had to be something special. She had spent days thinking about it and finally came to the conclusion that making it a costume ball was a perfect idea. All of the guests were to wear a costume, a mask, or whatever gave them the chance to feel different for a night. Because, after all, this was Sanctuary's purpose: to help everybody find a new life, to help them escape from the reality that had denied them.

Looking around the huge ballroom, Helen discovered that everybody seemed to enjoy themselves: Henry had dressed up as Wolverine-a thing that Helen expected given his obsession for comics, Kate was looking hot in her Catwoman suit and Will…well, let's just say that she didn't like Will's costume too much. But then again, seeing him with the classic wooden pipe and dressed in a trench coat gave her an odd feeling. Watson looked a lot better dressed like that. But it wasn't exactly Will's fault, since he had ended up wearing the Sherlock Holmes costume after he lost a bet with Henry.

"Having fun, Dr. Magnus?" Kate asked.

"Yes, thank you. "

"You know, you don't have to just stay here and watch us having all the fun. You should dance."

"I don't think so. I made this party for you, and I am more than happy staying here, thank you. Besides, I don't see anyone I want to dance with."

"You know, this is the attitude that got you 159 and single. I mean, look at those guys! I bet many would die to dance with you."

"You are too kind, Kate." Helen said with a sad smile. "But they are way younger than me, and…"

"So what if you are old? Your costume is pretty hot."

She couldn't help a smirk when she heard that. Truth is, she was looking bloody sexy in the costume she had picked. It was a nurse costume, all white, with a skirt that showed off her tantalizing long legs, completed by a pair of black tall boots.

"You look good too." She told Kate. Their discussion was interrupted by a stranger that entered the ballroom. Neither Helen nor Kate recognized him, because he was wearing a biker helmet. The mysterious guy was wearing a leather jacket and leather pants that showed off his well muscled body. He had surely gotten the attention of all the ladies at the party and he was aware of that, as the way he walked denoted a mixture of elegance and arrogance that made Helen tremble.

"Who is that guy?" Kate asked, almost drooling.

"What guy?" Helen replied, pretending she hadn't seen the stranger.

"The hunk that just entered, Doc. Do you know him?"

"No. I have no idea who he is. How the hell did he get in here?"

"No offense, Doc, but my main concern would be how we get him to stay. Honestly, that guy is… delicious in one word. Maybe I don't know him, but I would sure love to."

"Don't be silly, Kate. He is not _that_ sexy." Helen lied. To be completely honest with herself, the stranger had made her feel butterflies in her stomach. And what was worse was that she enjoyed this feeling a lot. But she just couldn't help staring him. Dreaming about having those elegant, long fingers around her waist, as her fingers would have been all over that sexy chest…_For God's sake, what was she doing? That guy was probably young enough to be her great-great grandson or something like that. He may have been suitable for Kate, but for her…_

Her thoughts were stopped by the stranger that signed to Kate, calling her.

"Sorry Doc, gotta go." The young girl said as she practically ran to the stranger. Watching her, Helen couldn't help feeling a bit annoyed. Although jealous would have been a more proper word…Kate was going to dance with the stranger and she wasn't. Life was just not fair. But then again, it was better this way. That guy was probably trouble and…

"You are one lucky woman." Kate said as she came back from the dance floor. Helen gave her a surprised look, because Kate hadn't danced with the mysterious guy.

"What do you mean?"

"The guy didn't want to dance with me. He wanted me to send you a message."

"A message?"

"I believe his exact words were "tell Helen that I want to dance with her". Are you sure you don't know him?"

"Yes."Helen replied.

"So, what are you waiting for? Go dance with him. He's all yours."

"I don't think so."

"Listen, Doc, this guy is one of the hottest guys I met. You can't refuse him. Not when he looks like _that_! "

"You really like the guy, don't you?"

"He is devilishly attractive. But he said I am too young for his taste. And that he only wants you."

"He should be careful what he wishes. He has no idea how old I am."

"One dance, Magnus. Just one. What can go wrong?"

"A lot of things. I don't even know how he looks like."

"I bet he is as handsome as he looks. And his voice is…"

"What about it?" Helen asked, partly amused by the way Kate was biting her lip.

"In three words, chocolate for ears. It sounds kinda familiar, though, but he has this exotic accent… Trust me, you don't want to miss this opportunity."

"One dance, Kate. Just one."

Saying this, Helen went to the dance floor, her heart beats accelerated by the presence of the handsome stranger.

"Who are you? And, most important, why did you get through this amount of trouble to get me to dance with you?" she asked, trying to maintain an even tone.

He didn't reply to her question. Instead, he passed his forefinger over her lips, making her knees tremble. She didn't even have the time to think at the fact that her pulse was way higher than normal, because his strong arms caught her in their grip. She felt her chest crushing to his and wanted to get away, but her body wasn't listening to her anymore. Soon after, the couple dashed in what was one of the most passionate tangos she had ever danced.

Her arms encircled his elegant neck, as his own arms held her possessively. The attraction between them was… magnetic in one word. And she loved this feeling. Their legs began a deadly duel, expressing perfectly the burning passion between them. Helen was used to being in control and that was what she intended to do now, despite the fact that it was extremely hard. She hooked her leg around her partner's, in a perfect _gancho_, only seconds before his long fingers explored her neck. She lifted one of her legs, giving her partner the opportunity of passing his fingers across her thigh, which set her body on fire. Helen's heart was beating at a crazy rate, but she had to find out who he was.

"Who are you?" she asked again, clenching on his waist as she was swept across the floor.

"Someone who knows how to get attention." He whispered, making her freeze. _That voice…_She had to admit that Kate was right, it sounded awfully sexy. But she was too angry to think about that. She got on her feet as soon as possible and snatched the helmet off his face. Seeing him smirking only made things worse.

"I should have known it was you. I swear you are going to pay for this, Nik-"

Helen was however unable to finish the phrase, because her mouth was silenced by the touch of Nikola's sinful lips. Her first impulse was to push him away, but after that dance resisting him was clearly out of the question. She just couldn't do it, not when every cell of her body wanted him. A lustful groan escaped his throat as her fingers sank into his deliciously ruffable hair. Everybody was watching her, but she had more important things to worry about.

"How exactly am I going to pay for this, Helen?" Nikola asked with a delicious smirk when their lips parted.

"We'll think of something after the party ends." She whispered, throwing him a sinful glance, seconds before their lips met again. Kate was right: Nikola was surely an opportunity she couldn't miss…


End file.
